The Mix Between Regions
by DaBroski54321
Summary: WARNING: DON'T READ UNLESS YOU LIKE WEIRD STORIES! After Froakie, Chespin and Fennekin get sucked into a random portal in the sky, they fall in some sort of giant dungeon thing and they meet Oshawott, Snivy and Tepig. Along the way they have pretty retarted moments but hey, I'm a retarted guy. Stupid Summary. Rated T for Minor Swares.
1. Blackness

**DB54321: Guys, I have a sad announcement to make... The Rivals was deleted. And not by people, by me. I felt guilty for that note I made and I decided to just delete the story. Anyway, this is a mix between the Unova and the Kalos region because they are my 2 favorites. ShellPWNShipping, which was sadly forgotton, and Insectivoreshipping FTW! And this time, Chespin won't be hated by everybody in the story. Begin!**

* * *

Most of the time, Chespin would just ignore everything going on around him. Either that, or he was hiding behind a tree listening to another one of Froakie and Fennekin's ridiculous arguments. He knew they were getting old but he still sat around to watch them. It was like a drug. Of course, Froakie and Fennekin were friends, but incase the friendship was breaking up, Chespin always tried to put it back together.

"Well, maybe I want to fight!" The angered frog yelled at the fox.

"You're not close to as strong as they are!" Fennekin said, worried. "They will blast you into the ground!"

"What do I care?" Froakie yelled in anger. "It's not like it's going to happen-" Froakie was cut off by his best friends voice.

"WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY?!" Chespin screamed. Fennekin knew Chespin, it's just she didn't know he could scream THAT DAMN LOUD. "You do this everyday! Can you just give the damn thing up?!"

"Bu- but it's going to be an awesome-" Froakie was cut off again.

"Just freaking decide already!" Chespin began to walk back to the tree, giving Froakie and Fennekin time to decide. Little did he know it would start all over again.

"I'm going to do the fight!" Froakie told Fennekin, causing them to start another argument. Chespin didn't confront, he just face palmed. Then, for no reason, a black hole appeared out of the sky.

"Um... guys... why is there a black hole?" Chespin asked nervously. Neither Fennekin or Froakie knew the answer, and all of a sudden a voice came out of the sky. (I'm doing a lot of that stupid sky stuff.)

"Welcome... to the place where you will be forgotten..." A voice said. Then, Chespin, Fennekin and Froakie got sucked into the black hole. (My stories don't make sense.)

* * *

"Yay! Berries!" A sea otter screamed in excitement. The sea otter ran into the Oran Berry tree, causing a Oran Berry to fall out. A fire pig then toasted the Oran Berry and swallowed it. (AHH I NEVER WATCHED THE POKEMON ANIME I'M FREAKING OUT! Seriously i'm just making up my own version of Tepig because I'm too lazy to watch the anime.)

"No time. We need to get out of this place." A grass snake who was standing nearby said. Just as she said that, a black hole appeared and three shadowy figures fell out.

"Where are we?" Froakie asked, puzzeled. Snivy, being the serious Pokemon she is, decided to see if they were normal or not... in a really stupid way.

"STOP!" She screamed. "I have vines and I'm not afraid to use them!" Froakie and Fennekin backed up, and Chespin just stood there, all 3 of them still completly covered by the shadowy black. (I don't even know...)

"And... you're some type of-" Chespin was cut off. Mostly because a vine was suffocating him. Snivy pulled Chespin out of the shadowy black, and when she realized the person she was suffocating was a fellow grass type, she let go.

"Whoops... sorry." Snivy apologized. "Um... so who are you 3 and why are you here anyway?" Froakie and Fennekin stepped out of the shadows.

"I'm Froakie, the fox is Fennekin, and the grass type you almost suffocated is Chespin." Froakie replied. "We're here because of a voice in the clouds."

"Us too!" Tepig said excitely, because he knew the six could all become great friends. "Me and my best friend Oshawott were playing tag.. and I was it! So then-" Chespin decided to cut Tepig off.

"Um... so... you three are...?" Chespin asked.

"I'm Snivy, the sea otter is Oshawott and the fire pig who eats a lot is Tepig." Snivy looked back at Tepig, who was a bit pissed off. He shook it off though, mostly because it was true.

"Where are we?" Fennekin asked. She only asked that because nobody answered when Froakie asked.

"I don't know probably some sort of dungeony thingy." Oshawott spoke rather fast.

"Well this doesn't seem good..." Chespin said, with almost everyone agreeing with him. "We're going to have to search for a long time or whatever."

"Yay!" An excited Oshawott yelled. "Adventure adventure adventure-" Oshawott felt a slap in the face.

"Didn't want to hear that." A slightly pissed off Snivy said.

"Most of us didn't want to hear that either." Froakie replied.

"Um... why are you always a bit of a jerk to Oshawott?" Tepig asked in confusion.

"I-I don't really want to say that..." Snivy said in more of a nervous tone then usual.

"And something's telling me I don't WANT TO KNOW." Oshawott got back up on his feet. He also had a slap mark on his face. _"I didn't think she_ _could __slap this damn hard." _Oshawott thought.

"Um ok..." Fennekin said in a tone that obviously meant: 'You are all acting awkward.' "Let's just get moving. I have a feeling it's going to take a longer time then I first expected it to take..."

"Let's do it, then." Chespin replied. And then after that, the best friends were on an adventure or something like that.

* * *

**DB54321: Yes, I am aware that I was swaring ALOT in this chapter. I won't do it again. Also, I put a lot of notes in there.**

**Oshawott: Adventure!**

**DB54321: I'll see you all in Chapter 2! Bye!**


	2. New Companion

**DB54321: If you haven't already noticed, I brought The Rivals back! Hopefully my life isn't changed forever...**

**Snivy: Didn't you already change it?**

**DB54321: Um... no?**

**Tepig: Yeah you did. About 2 years ago.**

**DB54321: Stop talking about it! Just begin...**

* * *

Out of all the things that could stop them... they all thought rocks. Just damn pebbles for goodness sake! It didn't seem to bother the grass types but the others just wished to die around this point.

"Finally. No pebbles." Froakie said in relief.

"You know, they weren't really that bad." Chespin said, with Snivy agreeing with him.

"Whatever." Tepig said in a tired tone. Well, everybody was partially tired anyway and they were looking somewhere not bumpy to lay down. "Anybody got any ideas of where we could sleep?!"

"Um, let's stop talking about sleep." Fennekin wanted to either stop talking or change the topic.

"Hey guys!" Oshawott threw a bag on the ground, right in the middle of everyone. "I've got berries!"

"Um... yeah. You also let some of them roll out." Snivy replied.

"Well sorry!" Oshawott said sarcastically while both him and Tepig both grabbed a berry off the ground and ate it, which although nobody reacted to. But in their minds they thought it was totally disgusting.

"Yeah... well, no point of continuing until tommorow." Chespin said, as they were already equipped with berries and a team of six.

* * *

"Um, how long will you keep me in here?" A Pikachu who was inside a cage asked.

"Forever. I must be the star roll of the-" The voice got cut off by a Pika, a thunderbolt and loud tapping on the floor. When he looked at the cage, Pikachu was nowhere to be seen. "Damnit! I let the little brat escape! But she won't be gone for long..." An evil laugh was heard, and Pikachu was watching through the hole that should have a door in it.

_"This isn't good..."_ Pikachu thought as she ran to find hope. But she fell through a hole and she fell for about 6 hours until she fell into a tree. And hit a bunch of branches. Snivy woke up by the sound and decided to inspect the tree.

* * *

About 5 seconds later, nothing happened. Snivy just shrugged and decided to go back to sleep. But right when she was about to lay back down, Pikachu fell out of the tree. She then realized the Pikachu was bleeding hard and that it was unconscious. Then Oshawott got up and poked Pikachu, causing Snivy to slap him.

"That's not going to work!" Snivy said in a low tone not to wake anybody up.

"Atleast I tried something!" Oshawott said. "All you did was just stand there!"

"All you did was poke the Pikachu!" Snivy said rather loudly, causing everybody except Tepig to wake up. "And you ate an Oran Berry off the floor once!"

"What was I supposed to do?" Oshawott yelled, causing Tepig to wake up too. "It was right there!"

"Um, maybe you should stop fighting." Fennekin said in an annoyed tune. "Also, where did the weird Pikachu body come from?"

"From a tree?" Snivy stopped the argument with Oshawott. They were good friends, they just got in alot of arguments. Just like Froakie and Fennekin. Just as she said that, the Pikachu somehow got up.

_"Man... I feel weak." _The Pikachu thought, right before seeing Snivy right infront of her. "Um... who are you?"

"I'm Snivy. The frog is Froakie, the fox is Fennekin, the other grass type is Chespin, the sea otter is Oshawott and the pig is Tepig." Snivy introduced the gang, who were not completly sure who the Pikachu really was.

"And... you're a boy?" Pikachu asked in boredom. Snivy then nearly blew her head off.

"WHY WOULD YOU THINK I'M A BOY? NOBODY THINKS I'M A BOY!" Snivy nearly attacked the Pikachu.

"Geez, sorry for first guesses!" Pikachu backed up a bit. "So... I see you six are lost or something?"

"All of your guesses are getting really annoying." Froakie said. "And sort of. We were sucked into a black hole and we fell in here."

"Please don't remind me of that..." Chespin replied while thinking about getting strangled.

"Well, I was taken here and locked up by a giant black Pokemon or something..." Froakie and Chespin just looked at eachother.

"Um... that's a tiny bit racist..." Froakie said rather awkwardly.

"Who cares Froakie?" Tepig yelled. "That could of been the thing that captured us all!"

"Well I've seen the outside of this place... and it seems like we are in somewhere completly dark." Pikachu saw another place to look at which seems to lead to another room. She then started to point at it so that everybody could get a head start on what she wanted them to see. "Guys, look!"

"Is that another room?" Oshawott asked.

"Of course it is. What else could it be?" Snivy responded.

"An optical illusion?" Tepig answered.

"He's right." Chespin said. "It's either that's a room or an optical illusion which doesn't really make sense."

"It's the world of Pokemon. Nothing makes sense!" Fennekin said while almost everybody agreed with her.

"So are we going to check or not?!" Snivy yelled rather loudly. Sure she was the most serious, but the most strict too.

"Whatever." Oshawott replied. "Onward!" He didn't realize he was right behind a rock, causing him to trip and fall.

"I'm guessing he's clumsy?" Pikachu guessed.

"Finally a guess you get right." Snivy said, making Pikachu make a look that says: 'Not funny.'

"If we're going to continue, we're going to continue." Froakie then looked ahead realizing that three Pokemon who looked zombified were coming their way. "Um..."

"Oh hey, more visitors!" Oshawott ran up to the zombified Pokemon, causing everybody except Fennekin and Tepig to face-palm.

"Is there something wrong with him?" Fennekin asked. Snivy shook her head yes.

"Hi my names Oshawott. What's yours-" Oshawott was cut off after being thrown into a wall. "OW!"

"You're going to hurt him?" Snivy asked. "Bring it on, zombies!" Snivy then jumped at the zombified Pokemon, who were all in fighting stance.

"Oh crap..." Froakie said. "She's gonna die."

* * *

**DB54321: For some reason, a guest called me Schwarz. I... don't know what that means.**

**Tepig: I don't either.**

**DB54321: Bye then!**


	3. Regrets

**DB54321: This chapter might be longer then the rest because there's a flashback in it too. **

**Snivy: How does that make anything longer?**

**DB54321: I don't really know. **

**Froakie: It's because it doesn't.**

**DB54321: Whatever... Let's start.**

* * *

There were three Pokemon all stuck in the middle of friends. Those three were Pikachu, Chespin and Froakie.

"This isn't good." Froakie said.

"Could this mean the end of a good friendship?!" Pikachu was worried out of her mind.

"We need a way to get the friendship back together." Chespin said in the same way Pikachu did. "Anybody know how?"

And here's what happened.

* * *

Flashback:

_"How the hell is she doing that?!" Fennekin said while Snivy was beating up the zombiefied Pokemon. Everybody else except for Oshawott who was just getting up began to beat up the zombie Pokemon. They were all defeated before anybody could indetify what the zombie Pokemon even were._

_"That's gotta do it." Snivy said in a victory tone. Everybody then started to walk farther, hoping to find the enterance to the secret room. Snivy and Fennekin were just talking while Oshawott and Tepig were walking infront of them._

_"Oshawott's not really that helpful at all." Snivy said while talking to Fennekin. Fennekin was disagreeing with her._

_"Don't freak out..." Oshawott thought in his head, almost completly yelling at Snivy. He's heard this before, but this is about the 1000th time she talked about mean things to him or somebody else._

_"Plus, he's really clumsy and-" Snivy was cut off by a loud scream._

_"OK! THAT'S IT!" Oshawott screamed so loud that Fennekin almost yelled, Chespin and Pikachu fell over and Froakie and Tepig just looked terrified. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU, SNIVY! ALL YOU DO IS JUST WANDER AROUND BEING A BITCH AND MAKING ME LOOK LIKE SOME KIND OF IDIOT! WHY DO I STILL PUT UP WITH YOU?! Come on Tepig, we're going."_

_"But I-" Tepig fell on his face and he was dragged away. Fennekin completly hated Oshawott while Chespin, Froakie and Pikachu's jaws dropped. They liked both Snivy and Oshawott and they didn't want the friendship to be permenantly broken up. Then something happened that nobody could expect. Snivy started to cry. She then ran off to a certain wall that was away from everybody, with Fennekin following her._

Flashback over.

* * *

"This is not anything like anybody expected." Froakie said in horror.

"Yeah, well, somebody has to stay here. I'm going to check on Snivy to see why she was crying." Pikachu said, while running up to the other girls.

"I'm checking on Oshawott." Chespin started to run up to Oshawott.

"I guess I'm staying here." Froakie began to just jump around. It was the only thing he could do to make himself awake from boredom.

* * *

"God damn stupid little Pikachu..." The voice said. "Who needs her. I can just get more and more Pokemon to turn into my slaves. I'll be the very best! BWAHAHAHAHA!"

"Um boss?" A Mewtwo asked. "There are seven out there. I couldn't get a good look, but I did see Pikachu."

"Damnit! Ok then, I must find them all at once! Also you're fired." The voice made a black hole and Mewtwo fell in it. "That black portal leads to hell! Ok... Now time to find them. BWAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

"Um... Just tell me why are you crying?!" Fennekin was asking Snivy over and over again, getting no response.

"Fennekin! Do you know why Snivy is crying?" Pikachu asked.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out!" Fennekin said. "It's pretty stupid!"

"So what?! I think Chespin's having better luck finding out why Oshawott snapped!" Pikachu accidentally admitted it. _"Damnit I said that out loud didn't I."_ Pikachu thought.

"What?" Fennekin didn't hear her correctly.

_"Oh thank Arceus she didn't hear me." _Pikachu thought. "Nothin'..." She said.

* * *

"Oshawott I want to stay with the gang! Sure Snivy was mean to you but it doesn't mean you should go crazy!" Tepig told him, getting no response.

"Tepig! Do you know why he went-" He was cut off by Tepig.

"Don't talk so loud... he could hear us." Tepig whispered.

"Is that the reason why he's running to the wall up there?" Chespin said without whispering. Sure enough, he was right. Oshawott did run up to the wall and then he started hitting his head on the wall.

"Um... what is he doing?" Tepig asked, watching the now miserable otter back his head off the wall.

"Let's go check on him-" Chespin was interrupted by the pokemon they told to stay in place.

"I'm coming with you. I'm getting really bored." Froakie said, then looking at the miserable otter. "So, are we going up to him?"

"Yep." Tepig said. "Let's do this!"

* * *

"Come on just tell us why you crying!" Fennekin told Snivy.

"I-I-I don't want to..." Snivy stammered.

"Well she talked so that's a good thing..." Pikachu said.

"Please?" Fennekin said.

"I really don't want to..." Snivy told them.

"Something tells me that... who am I kidding that's not true." Pikachu failed to find out what the reason was.

"What isn't true?" Fennekin asked Pikachu, with Pikachu not wanting to say it because it would drive Snivy crazy. Or atleast she thought...

* * *

_"What have I done..." Oshawott thought while banging his head off the wall. "She'll never trust me again!" _Oshawott then heard taps on the floor when all of a sudden the three others were walking up to him.

"Um... why are you banging your head off the wall?" Froakie asked.

"Yeah. Earlier you used to be mad as hell and now you're just sad or whatever." Tepig said.

"Can you all please just go away?" Oshawott asked. Froakie jumped away, leaving only Chespin and Tepig to find out how to get it out of him.

"Well I don't want to..." Chespin said. "So, what was it?"

Oshawott sighed. "I- I want to apologize to Snivy... but she'll never trust me again..." Oshawott said in denial.

"It's ok. We still trust you." Tepig told Oshawott. "Plus you got us Oran berries dude, that's pretty generous stuff."

"I guess... I should just try it." Oshawott said, regaining the smile he used to have earlier that day. "I hope it works."

* * *

5 minutes earlier...

_"Pretty please with sprinkles on top?" Fennekin said._

_"Fine..." Snivy had stopped crying and was ready to say it. "Ever since me and Oshawott first met... I sort of had a crush on him..." Fennekin and Pikachu's jaw dropped._

_"Say WHAT?! So my theory was correct!" Pikachu said._

_"Why would you have a crush on him if you constately be mean to him?" Fennekin asked, eyes wide._

_"B-because before I met Oshawott and Tepig I had a crush on one other Pokemon I forget... and when I flirted with him a few days after we met he called me a creep or something... I never saw him again after that... So now I just don't try to make the first move." Snivy told them, blushing a bit. Both Fennekin and Pikachu gave her a look that says: 'That makes no sense.'_

_"Well, maybe if he becomes your friend again... you can ask him out." Pikachu said._

_"I-I also have a crush who fights with me a lot." Fennekin says. "It's Froakie..."_

_"Well, I wouldn't blame you." Pikachu said. "Well, I'm going." Pikachu then ran up to Froakie._

_"The problem is he's never going to forgive me..." Snivy told Fennekin._

_"Don't worry, he probably will." Fennekin said. "I'm going. Bye!"_

_"Bye Fennekin." Snivy said, she then began to sit there, waiting for something to happen._

* * *

**DB54321: Well... that was probably the most dramatic and wierdest thing I did on ...**

**Chespin: And possibly the funniest.**

**DB54321: How was that funny?! Bye!**


End file.
